


Hush

by StarWinning



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, and just the slightest bit of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWinning/pseuds/StarWinning
Summary: My response to @kaoticfive's 'What happened the first time you got injured on your run' prompt.I really hope you enjoy reading it because I really enjoyed writing it <3
Relationships: Runner Five/Sam Yao, Simon Lauchlan & Runner Five
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaoticFive (SpaceDisgrace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDisgrace/gifts).



“Can you walk, Runner Five?”, Sam’s voice came in. She must have blacked out for a few seconds. She had been running from a horde of zombies and decided to take a shortcut through the woods. She knew she was wearing the wrong pair of shoes for an offroad detour, but she thought it would be fine. Well, nothing was fine. She had twisted her ankle after an enthusiastic jump and a not so enthusiastic landing.

‘Fly, yes! Land, no!’, she heard Harrison Ford’s voice in her head. Well, at least one of her last thoughts would have been a funny one.

“Runner Five, can you walk?”, Sam repeated, this time more urgently. She lifted her upper body from the ground, put her right leg down first, got up to standing and tried to put some weight on her left foot. A sharp pain shot through her ankle and her gag reflex kicked in. Next, she tried to take a step forward, putting only the slightest bit of pressure on her left leg.

“I wouldn’t call it walking, but I can move.”

“Five, we need to get you somewhere safe where you can wait for us to get you home. There is a raised hide, maybe 300 meters northeast from you – that’s the other way. Yeah, there, can you see it? Great. You have to make it there. We’re sending a runner out to get you right now. Stay safe.”

300 Meters didn’t sound far, with a messed up ankle it was. The uneven ground and slight descent made her way a lot more difficult. She tried to stay quiet and stepped very carefully, despite the pain that accompanied every step. She could feel her ankle pulse, but didn’t dare to look down. She couldn’t afford to get even more nauseous, than she already was.

Her stomach sank when she saw the ladder that led up to the hide. Out of the 12 steps, 6 in the middle were missing. Good to keep Zombies away, bad when you had to get up on one leg. She sat down on the ground and leaned her back against the ladder, thinking. This was bad. Really bad.

“Just a few more steps, Five, come on…”, Sam pleaded with her, "Don't give up..."

She turned her head back, looked up and clicked her tongue as she pulled herself back up to standing.

“You might want to put your headphones down”, she warned him.

“No way! Why would I do that?”

“Because I might scream.”

“You will not scream, Runner 5, you hear me?!”, a female voice cut in. Stern, but oddly reassuring. Sara. Five’s lip quivered like she was about to start crying.

“You will stay quiet. If you make too much noise, you’ll alert more zoms cutting off both you and the rescue group. Now get up there, slowly, take your time. That’s it, good girl.”

The first step was easy. She placed her healthy foot down first, then pulled up the twisted one, while relying on her upper body strength to keep the pressure on her hurt foot to a minimum. She repeated the same process with the second and the third step. Then came the broken bit. She thought that pulling herself up with her arms would be the best way forward and placed her hands on the highest step she could reach. They were nothing more than roughly cut logs. Five felt the rough surface cut into her hands as she pulled herself up, her biceps and back muscles screaming at her. It was no use. She had to use her left leg to support her and tears started to stream down her face. She whimpered and grit her teeth to suppress any noise louder than a sob. Sam placed his hand over his mouth in distress, but kept his headphones on. Five felt splinters cut into her palms as she pulled herself up and brought her right leg on the next step to give her the last push into temporary safety.

“Good work, Runner 5. Now stay quiet and hide. Help is on its way. You hear me? Help is on its way.”

Five leant against the wall of the hide, catching her breath and wiping her tears away. She looked down and dusted some dirt and dry leaves off of herself. Some leaves had even found their way into her ponytail. She held one of them in her hand and whirled it between her fingers. it was an oak leaf. From there, her gaze wandered to her left ankle, which was visibly swollen, and right up to the ceiling. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she looked at Simon who had cupped her face in his hands.

“There you are. Morning, sunshine.", he greeted her. He looked away and continued: "Did you hear that? She’s fine, just passed out.” Five noticed the babble of voices through her headphones. She had no idea how long she’d slept. Fuck. Of course they were crazy worried about her.

“Have 4 and 7 on standby. Yeah, I’ll let you know when we head out.”

Simon used ice spray on her ankle and wrapped a thick bandage around her shoe and ankle to enable her to walk back home. Then he got up, climbed down the three stairs that were left at the top and jumped the rest. Five crawled to the entrance and looked down.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.”

Simon suggested she should climb down the three stairs at the top as well, then slide her legs over his shoulders. Five wasn’t quite sure that was going to work out.

“Of course it’s going to work. How heavy can you be?! 50, 60 Kilogramm? It’ll be just fine. Use your arms to support yourself, focus on your balance. You've done that before. Leave the rest to me. No need to be bashful with me either. It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve had my head between your legs.”

Five had just crouched forward to dangle her legs out of the hide. His words stopped her in her tracks. Yeah, forget it. She lived here now. Or maybe she should let Simon carry her on his shoulders and then strangle him with her thighs. Accidents happened all the time, right?! She had a feeling that he might be more into that than she expected and dropped that thought as well.

His plan did work out. As soon as she had her full weight on his shoulders, he bent down slowly and let her slide to the ground. With the bandage around her ankle she was still not able to run, but managed something that was close to a slow jog or a fast walk.

She looked over her shoulder and wondered about their pace.

“Don’t worry, Evan and Jody are out to distract the zoms. If things really went south, I'd carry you back. Do you prefer princess style or piggy back? Or should I throw you over my back, carry you to my cave?”, he winked at her. Five gave him a stern look and picked up the pace.

The moment they made it through the gates, her world turned sideways. Simon had picked her up. Princess Style.

“What are you doing?!”

“Making sure you rest your ankle. Doctor's orders. If somebody asks I’ll write it off as weight training - don't worry.” He moved his arm like he would for a bicep curl. When her weight shifted downward she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep her balance. 

“Thank you.”, she whispered against his neck and let him carry her to the medical tent so Maxine could take care of her.

Maxine iced and taped the ankle properly and gave Five some pain meds to prevent further inflammation. They would have to repeat the process every 2 to 4 hours so Five would spend the rest of the day in the medical tent. Despite shimmering in a spectrum of blue and purple colours, nothing was broken. Maxine warned her that it would take some time for the ligaments to heal and regain its former strength though.

Next up were her hands. Maxine had just placed Five’s hand on the table in front of her to remove the splinters when Sam entered the tent. Maxine had sent him out to organise some extra pillows or blankets to prop up Five’s foot. He put them down and sat next to them. His fidgeting had her look up.

“You can wait outside, if you can’t watch this. I’ll get her back to you in one piece.”

“It's fine,”, he said, but his knee was still nervously bouncing up and down. Maxine watched it for a moment, then looked at him.

“Sam?”

“It’s nothing…. It can wait…”

Yeah, that shit didn’t work on her anymore.

“Sam…”

He gave a sigh, then blurted out: “Out of all the people here, did it have to be Simon?!”

Five blinked at him in surprise.

“His head between your legs?” Maxine looked from Sam back to Five and raised an eyebrow at her.

Ah.

Of course.

It had to come back to bite her.

Simon had that effect on people.

“What I say next, will sound clichéd: It’s not what it looks like. I swear!”

“What does it look like?”, Maxine sounded like she enjoyed this way more than she would ever admit.

“Simon and I have been working out together ever since you started training me up to be a runner.”, she looked at Maxine, “I really wanted to be able to do pull ups and improve my overall upper body strength. I asked him for help because he’s such a fitness and health nut. He agreed. At one point he told me to do 10 pull ups. I struggled so hard! About 7 reps in I told him that I was about to give up. It felt like my abs were about to rip in half! Simon was having none of it though. He swooped in behind me, sat me on his shoulders and pushed me up for the last few reps. So, yes, technically, he has had his head between my legs.”

It was a fond memory, to be honest. She liked it how Simon pushed her during their work out sessions. She had been laughing and screaming when Simon picked her up after the tenth rep and spun her around. She had clung to him and... Oh. Not today, Satan.

“Just in case: should he ever mention liking the way I wrapped my legs around him – that happened in the same context.”

Sam walked her to her bunk in silence, leaving Maxine behind wheezing after they had told her the whole story. He fluffed up the extra bedding for her and helped her put off her shoes before she lied down. He had looked mortified after Five cleared up the whole situation and wasn't quite sure when she asked him to stay for a little while.

"Please?", Five tried to coax him into staying and intertwined their fingers. He didn't need to much convincing after all and crouched down beside her. He propped himself up with his arm behind his head and put the other one around Five's shoulders, so she could snuggle up next to him. The round of paracetamol had made her woozy. She felt herself dozing off, bathing in Sam’s warmth, that was amplified by the blanket he pulled over them.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”, she whispered with her eyes closed. Sam cleared his throat.

“Just know that you don’t have to answer...”

“Okay. Shoot.”

“I think it would be good to know these things about each other to avoid situations like today…”

She opened her eyes. “I understand. Now shoot!” Sam shifted uncomfortably under her and pulled his hood up before he continued.

“Before we got together, did you have anybody else here at Abel?”

“I didn’t.”

“Really?!”, he sounded honestly surprised, "Not once?"

“Nope. Just never felt like it”, she shrugged. He relaxed under her and leaned back.

“Or was it maybe that you fell head over heels in love with me the moment you heard my voice for the first time?”

Five heard the grin in his voice. Oh, now he was getting cocky? She leaned up on her elbow, pulled his hood over his eyes and slumped back down to rest her head on his chest.

“You’re not denying it?” Couldn’t he just let it rest?!

“You’re not denying it!” He just couldn’t let it rest.

“I thought you were cute, okay?!” Maybe her response was unnecassrily sharp. Her voice was a lot softer when she continued: “But I also thought that we both had quite a bit of stuff to unravel.” Five closed her eyes again and let her fingers trail up and down his side. His heartbeat was already lulling her back to sleep, when he placed a kiss on the crown of her head and mumbled: “So you did fall for me the moment you first heard my voice.”

“I swear to god, one more word and I’ll move in with Simon for tonight.” Five tried to lift herself off his chest, but Sam’s grab around her shoulder tightened and pulled her back down immediately. Well, it wasn’t like she put up a real fight either.

“Maybe I did…”, she gave in and held on to him tightly. She couldn’t see it from her position that Sam had pushed his hood back over his eyes, the biggest smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi on tumblr @anothermeansofprocrastination :)


End file.
